The Forgotten Hero
by midnightdusk
Summary: Severus Snape's body was never recovered, and three years after the war Hermione Granger is determined to find out why. HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Hero**

Summary: _Nobody ever found Severus Snapes body, and three years after the war, Hermione is determined to find out why. HG/SS_

Disclaimer: _I own nothing._

"Everything, " Harry Potter begun, a loose grin on his face, "…is _perfect _now!"

Hermione Granger, eyes fixed on the boy in front of her, had to force herself not to stand and slap the Wizarding worlds 'savior'. Perfect? Perfect? What rubbish! She understood that Harry was finally happy, finally content, but still, what about all those people who died? What about Teddy Tonks who now had no parents? What about Fred? Colin Creevey? Dumbledore? Snape?

Hermione made a small choking noise in her throat when she thought of Snape, causing Harry to turn to her for a brief second, concern flashing across his eyes. He narrowed them slightly for a moment before turning away to grin at his blushing bride.

It had only been three years, and although lots of people have moved on, she couldn't, she just… It was all to do with Snape. She remembered it so clearly, how she walked across the Hogwarts grounds thinking that it looked as if a cyclone had ripped through the school, the only difference being the blood smearing disturbing patterns across the walls and ground. Harry had killed Voldemort a few hours earlier, and all the bodies had been 'collected', all but one…

She couldn't believe that nobody even _considered _Severus Snape. Harry had told her what had happened, how Snape had been their spy after all, and how he gave his life for them. She didn't understand quite why she felt so strongly about him, but she couldn't help but cry over the man. He was that dark tragic war hero that everyone forgot about.

She had gotten to the shrieking shack, had climbed the stairs and crawled into the room where Harry had told her he had died. She had taken a deep breath, preparing herself to look at the body of her once respected professor. That moment had never come. There was no body, no sign of him ever being there. She hadn't known what to do, where could it have gone?

"HERMIONE!" a gruff voice bellowed across the room. She jumped a little, and spotted Ron thumping across the room towards her.

He stopped just in front of her, a small grin on his face. "Howsit going Mione?" he asked slowly, his brow furrowing as he noticed the look on her face.

Standing up she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Couldn't be happier Ron, Ginny looks so beautiful…"

Ron grinned. "She does, doesn't she?" he replied proudly. "My sister, married to Harry friggin Potter, how'd have thought it?"

Hermione took her hand off his shoulder and stiffened a bit as she examined him. They had been dating for coming up on 4 years, yet not once had they even considered marriage. It wasn't really a sore point for her, not like Molly Weasley believed it to be. When she was perfectly honest with herself, she realized she wasn't ready to get married; she was so young! She never understood why everyone got married so young, she was only just 22!

Ron started shifting uncomfortably in front of her. "Mione, um, do you mind if maybe I don't go back to yours tonight?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Sure, how come?"

He sighed. "I've… I, I promised mum that Ginny's friend, you know, the blonde one?"

Hermione nodded slowly, not liking where this was going.

Ron continued nodding, "Well, I told mum she could stay at my flat, you know, coz the Burrow is so full, but when mum realized I was planning on staying at yours she freaked. Told me it was wrong to leave a guest alone in a strange house."

Hermione felt an odd bubble inside of her, she wasn't quite sure whether she was annoyed, or even jealous, she didn't really have reason to be… but Ron, he was just so stupid sometimes, so naïve, and she had noticed Ginny's friend hanging around a bit too much. But Ron loved her… and, sure…

"That's okay Ron…" Hermione replied softly, leaning up to kiss him on his cheek, "I have some research to finish up on anyway, we'll still be on for tomorrow night won't we?"

Ron nodded vigorously, looking relieved that Hermione wasn't going to pick a fight.

(BREAK)

Later that night found Hermione and a pot of tea sitting at her desk, surrounded by books. She had decided to continue her studies, and she'd never quite stopped. She had found out she wasn't too keen on working if it didn't involve learning, so she'd decide to get her Masters in Charms instead, apprenticing with a lovely old German Professor, Karl Shultz.

Her eyes drifted slowly over her desk, but stopped abruptly when she noticed her notes on something entirely different crammed under a pile of books. She shut her eyes for a second, willing her heart to stop beating so quickly. Ever since she had discovered Severus Snape's body missing, she had slowly researched, in her spare time, what might have occurred. She knew that Voldemorts Snake had bitten him, and Harry had told her time and time again that he was dead and that a death eater must have destroyed the body. She just didn't quite believe that. There had to be more to it.

She had initially blamed the ministry for not bothering to look for it; he was a war hero dammit! He deserved recognition, respect and peace! Nobody was bothered though, except for her. She knew that the death eaters hadn't taken it, to begin with none of them knew he was in the shack, and none of them knew how to get up there. Voldemort had already left when Severus was dying; the last person to see him was Harry. Hermione had, in the past, gotten so desperate to find out what had happened she'd even talked to Dumbledore's portrait, trying to reason it out with him.

"_But…" Hermione begun, pacing around the room nervously, "…why? They wouldn't have taken it. There must have been some curse in the bite; Nagini was a Horcrux, maybe that made a difference? What if he…" _

"_Stop it, Miss Granger" Dumbledore interrupted, his eyes dark and cold. "Severus Snape is not coming back. He is not alive." He continued, bowing his head._

_Hermione glared at him, "I never said he wasn't dead. And I would have thought that you of all people could understand why I want to find the body"_

_Dumbledore eyed her carefully. "Some things just aren't meant to have an ending, and maybe Severus is one of them"_

Hermione just couldn't prevent the odd feeling inside of her telling her it was possible. Snape was a Potions Master, the best in all of Britain; surely he would have had antidotes, potions, something to help himself? How could a simple snakebite bring down one of the most powerful men she had ever met!

Taking a sip of her tea Hermione relaxed, she really needed to stop obsessing about it. She had a wonderful boyfriend, a satisfying life and a beautiful home. She had peace and love and comfort, why did she have to stress herself with always needing to know answers.

"_Because, Miss Granger, you have an unbridled thirst for knowledge, and it may not always be the worst trait to have."_

A tear squeezed out her eyes as she remembered Snape telling her that. Harry and Ron had never known it, but she had been a bit closer to Snape than any of them. After her fourth and fifth years she had spent a great deal of time, alone, in Grimmuald Place. She spent most of her time in the library, where Snape also spent a lot of his time. They never spoke much, just sat and tolerated each others company, but that meant more to her than hundreds of pointless conversations could.

This was why she had always suspecting that there was more to Dumbledore's death than Harry knew. That was the first time that she realized that the only person who had held anything other than contempt and skepticism for Snape was Dumbledore, and he was dead. She had been surprised at how quickly everyone had accepted Snape's betrayal, how they had not questioned what Harry had seen. She'd no doubt Harry had told her everyone that he had seen, but a little voice in her head reminded her that Harry often only saw what he wanted to see.

The last time she had seen Severus Snape, he had told her of his innocence.

_Hermione had been running down the corridor at Hogwarts, she needed to get to the Chamber of Secrets; they needed to destroy the Horcrux! But in the shambles she had lost track of Ron, and the staircases… she would catch up, but it didn't worry her any less. _

_She had been sprinting around a corner somewhere in the Dungeons when she smacked into something hard. Lying on the ground, slightly dazed, she'd accepted the slender hand that pulled her roughly off the ground. _

"_Miss Granger" he had said smoothly, "…watch yourself" _

_She had stood there for what seemed like minutes, when in reality it was probably only seconds. They had just stood, alone, in a dark quiet corridor in the middle of a blazing war, looking at each other. And it was then when she realized he was exactly the sort of man she'd thought him to be. Brave, intelligent, in control, and a small part of him, caring. _

"_And you too, Severus" she had choked out, grinning a bit at the surprised look on his face. _

"_You…" he fumbled for a minute, a frown on his face, "You're very clever Hermione". _

_She heard a noise behind her, and she walked up to him quickly, placing a warm hand on his arm, "And you are very brave, Severus" _

That was the last time she would ever see him.

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts, and felt the tears falling down her face. He was such a hero, and he was being forgotten. She had to stop it. She had to do something to make sure that the Magical Community understood just how important his role was, just how much he had helped them. If they hadn't had Severus Snape they may never have won the war, and even if they still had, things would have been much worse than they were. She was said about the people who had died, particularly Remus who had been something of a mentor to her, but in the end, she often thought it was miraculous that so few people died.

She would find out what happened to him, even if it took her the rest of her life. And she knew just where to begin.

Standing up and smoothing down her robes, Hermione grabbed her bag and threw some floo powder in the fireplace. Stepping in she frowned slightly and said in a loud clear voice "Malfoy Manor".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Hermione Granger sat rigidly on the lavish couch, rubbing her forehead where a large, red bump threatened to pop up. She turned her eyes towards the curious man on the couch opposite her and began to speak.

"I didn't realize that would happen…" She said slowly, a small blush rising on her face.

The man smirked, his eyes twinkling at her. "You never were one to know much about Pureblood Manors, so I can't really blame you for it Granger". Draco said smoothly, taking a sip of his coffee. He watched her blush for a moment longer and then placed his cup down on the table. "Right, we both know you're not here because you wanted to see your favourite Slytherin. Although you're certainly dressed as if you want me…" he continued, eyeing her up and down.

"Shit!" Hermione swore, looking down and noticing she was still wearing her outfit from Ginny and Harry's wedding, a red silk gown with a dipping neckline.

Draco laughed. "Don't fret Granger, I realize it was Potty's wedding today…what I don't get is what you're doing here. Spill."

Hermione sighed. "I'm only here because you're my last option" she began ignoring the annoyed look that flashed across his face, "…I'm here because I want to find out what happened to Severus."

Draco made an odd noise, "Snape? You want to know what happened to Snape?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I do. You spent time with him, didn't you? Just before the final Battle, what was going on? Do you…"

Draco glared at her. "I don't know _anything _Granger, I don't want to know either. As far as I am concerned that is ancient history. Snape is dead. He's dead and I don't want to discuss this again."

Hermione slammed her hand on his table. "You're just like everybody else, aren't you Malfoy?" she said slowly, the venom seeping out of her words.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him, "No. Look, he saved you. You have your mother and your father and your health, and what does he have? Nobody knows, or cares what happened to him. You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. I assumed that if anybody cared about what happened to him, you would be that person."

Draco Malfoy felt awkward.

"Granger…"

Hermione stood up, her hair wild and face flushed. "I can't _believe _this. I can't believe that nobody gives a _shit _about him. It's such a fucking injustice!" she stormed across the room and then stormed back again. Draco smiled inwardly as he watched the angry woman.

"Harry and Ron, I can understand. I don't like it, no, but I can't understand that they just want to get on with their lives, that they hated the man. But McGonagall? Didn't give a shit. And you? He fucking saved you Malfoy. What the _fuck _is wrong with you all."

Draco Malfoy nodded slowly. There was an awkward silence before he said anything. "Look, Granger, I don't know what you want me to tell you… Snape is dead. I don't know where his body is but everybody knows he is dead. If he were alive, we would know, he wouldn't just run away and hide. Some death eater probably fucked with his body, there probably _isn't _a body. Okay?"

Hermione caught her breath, her face flushed. She pushed her bushy hair out of her face, and blushed slightly as she pulled up her dress that was falling off.

"Fuck this" She said rudely, grabbing a bottle of rum and a glass from the Liquor Cabinet in front of her.

"Oy…" Draco started, but stopped when she ignored him completely.

He watched her drink one, two and then three shots. He watched her wobble slightly on her high heels, and then he watched the surprise and embarrassment flash across her face. He watched as she stumbled across to the lounge and threw herself on it. He watched all of this from the dark corner of the room, hidden behind a cabinet. He felt ridiculous, but still…

Draco watched her carefully, "What would the Weasel say if he saw you now, drunk and tarty lying on my couch…"

Hermione glared up at him from under her lidded eyes. "He would congratulate me for hitting you."

"Granger, the only hitting you've done is on me…"

Hermione snorted. "I don't even know what I'm still doing here…"

Draco stood up, stretching his long legs, and glided over to her. He sat down next to her, glancing curiously at her breasts.

"Well I don't know why you're still here either, Granger" he said quietly.

"But what I do know is that you should go, you should go before Weasley finds out where you've been, you should go before you do something you regret, and you should go and not come back, because I don't _know _anything and I really think that you ought to grow up and forget about Severus Snape. He isn't coming back, and I can bet you that you will never find his body either." He finished.

Hermione stood up shakily, and tied her hair back with a band on her wrist. "I… I, I don't believe it. And there is no way I'm giving up."

Draco glanced at her curiously. "You know what I don't get, why? Why you? Why do you care so much? Snape made your life hell."

Hermione shrugged awkwardly. "He was a good man." The thick silence filled the air and she smiled at him wryly, walked over to the fireplace and in a flash of green left.

(BREAK)

Hermione stumbled into her living room, and jumped as she saw Ron sitting on her couch. He stood up quickly when he saw her, and then paused, confused, when he saw the state she was in.

"Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione started towards her, and then fell into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you drunk?" he asked in quick succession.

Hermione snorted. "A little…"

Ron placed her carefully on the couch. "You left kind of abruptly earlier, I was wondering if you were okay, you know, about Alana staying at my place."

Hermione's brow furrowed and she tried to place who Alana was. "Alana? What are you going on about Ronald?"

"Ginny's friend?" Ron added helpfully.

"Oh yes, that little slut…" Hermione grinned, ignoring the shock on her boyfriends face.

"Hermione!"

Hermione edged towards him, "Ron, I don't _care._ I know you love me, and you know I love you."

Ron smiled and put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Good. I just, I don't want to do anything to screw this up."

Hermione, despite her drunken state, realized how sweet that was coming from the emotional cripple that Ron could be. She pulled the tie out of her hair and placed a hand on his thigh. "That's very sweet of you." she murmured in his ear.

Ron smoothed her hair with a hand, and put another on her waist. "You want to find out just how sweet I can be…" he asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow at her.

(BREAK)

Draco Malfoy sat on his couch, rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. Drinking what was left of his rum, he slammed the bottle down on the table and said in a cool voice, "You can come out now, Severus."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione Granger…" Draco mused, "Who would have thought!"

Severus Snape sat quietly, nursing a drink. He did not want to get into a discussion about Hermione Granger with a Malfoy.

He had watched her come in, yell at Draco in a very uncouth manner, drink herself silly, and then leave. He had never seen the girl make such a fool of herself. He had despised her Gryffindorish mannerisms, but at the same time, was proud that it was _her _who had come looking for him. The one person who had believed him without the need to ask hundreds of repetitive and silly questions. The only student he had ever taught who had been a challenge. The only person's whose company he could tolerate on those long nights in Grimmauld Place after the death eater meetings. She of course, had never known where he had been, nor was she aware of the fact that it was unusual for him to keep the company of anyone at all.

"What do I tell her?" Draco interrupted his thoughts.

Severus closed his eyes for a second, "Do nothing, Draco. If you do something she will believe there is something you are hiding from her. Do not make the mistake of underestimating Miss. Granger."

Draco nodded, eyeing him curiously for a moment. "I don't suppose you've changed your mind about this whole hiding thing?"

"No." he replied simply.

Draco Malfoy was young, and didn't understand the consequences of Severus still being alive, and neither did Hermione for that matter. Harry Potter may have defeated the Dark Lord, but so many of his death eaters still ran free. Severus Snape was no hero. He was a spy for the order, a spy for Voldemort, nothing more than a mind to be used. The last thing he wanted was to be welcomed back into the Wizarding world with open arms.

Severus Snape just wanted to be forgotten.

BREAK

Hermione turned over in her sleep and nudged the warm figure next to her. She opened one eye and smiled at the naked back of her boyfriend, the smile wavering a bit as he let out a ghastly snore. She couldn't shake the odd feeling of content she had with Ron Weasley, and quite frankly, she didn't want to. He may not challenge her and he may be incredibly predictable, and sometimes, well, he had a tendency to saying rather _stupid _things – but he was sweet, and he loved her.

Seeing the clock flashing 5.55am, Hermione sighed and dragged herself out of bed - she had to see her Professor early that morning, apparently he had some important guest arriving.

Dressing in a short sleeved blouse and black skirt, Hermione grabbed her bag and apparated to the International Apparation point. The absolutely horrible part of apprenticing with Professor Shultz was that she had to leave early each morning in order to get to his University in Berlin.

She didn't _really _mind, it was nice to have somewhere else to go, somewhere that was tainted by who she was and what she had done. Karl Shultz knew who she was, yes, but at the age of 122 he was over being in awe of anyone.

"Coffee" Hermione called cheerily as she entered his office.

The man put down his quill, raised an eyebrow as he checked the time, and then gratefully took the drink. "You're early today, Hermione?" he questioned in broken English.

Dumping her bags on his floor she sat down next to him and shrugged, "Yeah, you said you had a guest today? One that you wanted me to talk with…"

Taking a sip of his coffee he nodded. Leaning back in his chair he crossed one leg over his other, taking a moment to glare at the button missing from his vest.

"I can fix that…" Hermione offered, pointing at the button that had been missing for a few weeks now.

"You think I can not fix that myself?"

He paused for a moment and then put down his cup. "Maria, she says she will fix, yes? And then she goes and does cooking or cleaning."

Hermione laughed.

Narrowing his eyes at her, the Professor sighed. "Now, you are not here for my stories. I was thinking you might have to meet with my friend? You might have heard of him, he is a big name in potions and you said you like potions, yes?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, how was it that whenever anybody even mentioned potions she immediately thought of Snape, and when that happened it was difficult for her to drag her thoughts away from him. It was the not knowing she loathed.

A knock at the door drew her attention away and Hermione saw a tall, lithe man with long dark hair standing at the door.

"Ah, John!" her Professor said enthusiastically, "Your hair is as greasy as always, I see."

The man frowned at him. "I've told you already, Karl, that if _you _stood over potions all day, your hair would also be in this condition." After shaking his hand, he turned to Hermione and his frown increased. "And you are?"

Hermione stood and offered a hand, "Hermione Granger, sir."

If she hadn't been so nervous she would have noticed the odd flash that went across his eyes when she told him her name.

"Professor Shultz has told me only good things about you, Miss Granger." He responded smoothly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "He also mentioned that you have a keen interest in the art of potion making?"

Hermione nodded slightly, "I had an excellent Professor at School, he encouraged my interest."

"I see…"

Three hours later Hermione had begun to realize that she was not just sitting in a room with one of the most talented Professors of charms in the world, but also, it seemed, with one of the most talented Potions Masters. John McAvoy was a renowned potions master, and his major piqued her interest – deadly poisons.

John had asked Hermione if she wished to come see his labs, later that day, and having a free schedule she had eagerly accepted. It had been a long time since she had been in a proper potions lab. Professor Snape, Hermione thought with a sigh, had let her into his once or twice, and she had been amazed with the range of ingredients and tools true potions masters had.

John had kept to himself enough to make Hermione slightly uncomfortable in his presence. She was thankful for the opportunity he gave her to come and see his labs, but in the back of her mind she was confused to why he had let her. She didn't really think that her Professor would have told him that much about her, to be honest her Professor seemed slightly in awe of the younger man.

Hermione was looking over his notes, which had been bound in a thick leather spiral book. The book was full of a list of poisons and antidotes. Flipping through it Hermione paused over one page, which was full of Snake Venom and antidotes. She looked around to see what John was doing, and noticing he was concentrating on a potion she looked closer at the page. Not seeing anything too useful she turned to the next page, and noticed it was on Snake Venom again. Then the same for the next page, and the next, and the next – in fact, the rest of the book was full of snake venom and potion antidotes.

"Not only interesting, but useful, right?" a smooth voice said from beside her.

Hermione looked up from the page slowly and eyed John with interest, "I suppose" she answered vaguely, her mind elsewhere.

(BREAK)

Severus Snape was reading a journal article when the fire roared, announcing the arrival of someone. He stood quickly, placed the journal on the table in front of him and vanished into the next room.

"Severus, it's okay. It's only me." A man soothed from the room.

Severus frowned. John McAvoy was an old friend of his; they had studied together, and then later on, corresponded. It was John who had provided the Malfoy's with the antidote to Nagini's bite. But John wasn't the type of person to drop around unannounced.

He stalked back into the sitting room and nodded at his friend.

"Scotch?" he asked, already pouring them each a finger.

"I met a very interesting girl today Severus." John begun, accepting his scotch.

"Oh really, and why would I care to know about your personal life?" Severus drawled, taking a long sip of his drink.

"I believe she used to be a student of yours."

"I've had plenty of students, as you well know. Just get to the point." Severus replied, irritated.

John laughed. "The girl is a student of a friend of mine, studying a Masters in Charms apparently. Anyway, she expressed an interest in potions and my good nature led to me allowing her to take a look at my labs."

Severus raised an eyebrow. John didn't let just anyone see his work place.

"So she caught your fancy?"

John smirked at him, "Not at all, not my type. She seemed particularly interested in Snake Venom."

Severus froze.

"Asked some curious questions too." John continued, carefully watching Severus's face whiten.

John stood up and refilled his glass. "I just thought I would warn you that someone is…"

"I know who it is." Severus interrupted shortly, "Or I have a fairly good idea. Short? Bushy Haired?"

John slowly nodded, "This girl, you've mentioned her to me before."

Severus shot him a look. "So it is Granger then." He stated, suddenly wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and forget about it.

"Yes, Hermione Granger. She seems like a fairly determined girl too." John agreed.

Severus sighed. "That she is."

**A/N: Please Review! **


End file.
